Her Savior
by Spartan10007
Summary: AU. Rachel is a Freshman and has to deal with her tormentors, and only finds haven with her childhood friend, James. But when James's cousin comes for a visit, things start getting violent. Will James be able to keep Rachel safe, or will he perish in his efforts to protect her?
1. Prologue

A.N. Hello all, I noticed that there is a very small amount of Rachel fanfics. You know, the one that was killed in Resident Evil: Revelation? No? Oh...SPOILER! Well let's just bring up the Stat chart shall we?

Reviewers:

N/A

View:

N/A

This will be my first Resident Evil story so go easy on me. Also since we don't get a lot of information on how Rachel is I don't know whether or not she'll be canon or OOC. Be warned that I can be very dark, so...yeah, just warning y'all

* * *

Rachel felt another fist strike her as she kneeled in the corner of the outside wall of the school. Being a freshman, you'd naturally get bullied, but seeing as it was her former tormentors, she expected much more.

"Get up you bitch" One of her tormentors says

Rachel struggles to her feet, only to be push against the wall with a hand clutching her throat. She desperately tried to pull his hands away, but was failing miserably.

"You know, you always were weak. Maybe I should put you in your place" Rachel's tormentor says as he raises his fist. From behind her hair, Rachel sees his fist pulled back, and closes her eyes to brace for the impact to come. Only it never came. Instead, Rachel opens her eyes to see her best friend had grabbed her tormentor's fist.

"If I were you, I'd be moving along, Dick"

"Shut up James, only my allies can call me that. Come on boys, we're done here" Dick says (A.N. Who came up with the idea of having Dick be the nickname for Richard?) as he lets go of Rachel, causing her to kneel down once more, and leaves with his lackeys

"You ok Rach? Did he do anything?" James says as he crouches in front of her

James could see the tears running down her face. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face to see tear filled blue eyes (A.N. No one knows what color her eyes are, so I'm going to just use blue eye). He gently pulled her into his chest and hugged her. He knew what she had to go through, only on a different side of the blade.

James gently wipes the tears away and lifts her up to her feet. He nodded at the four enforcers that he had with him, signalling them to leave, to which they all complied.

"Rachel, I'm here for you. I hope you know that" James says

"...I-I know...thank you" Rachel replies timidly

James then leads Rachel to his car and opens the back door for her. He then got into the seat next to her and signaled the driver to drive them to her home. While waiting, James says, "You know, I'll break his legs for you if you want". Rachel chuckles a little at that and says, "It's fine. But you should be worried about your cousin finding out that you have a friend".

"I know, we've kept our friendship secret for five years, let's see how long this goes on"

James's car drives into Rachel's driveway and the car is put into into "park".

"Here we are. Stay safe" James says

"Thanks James" Rachel says, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I appreciate it"

James waits until Rachel closes the door behind her before signalling the driver to back out of the driveway. Unfortunately, a group of motorcycles drove by, and one of them threw a brick at the driver's window, making a crack in it. James recognized who it was. Carter, his bastard of a cousin. Sighing to himself, James signals to resume backing up and started driving back to his house.

Parking parking the car on the curb, James sees a group of motorcycles scattered around the ground. James got out, signaled the driver to leave, and walked into his house, and saw Carter and his gang lounging around the first floor.

"Hey cous, you don't mind if me and my guys crash for the night? Thanks bud" Carter says

James doesn't say anything, and just takes a pack of cigs and a bottle of alcohol, and goes upstairs and locks the door at the top. He opens up a window, climbs onto the roof, and lights a cig before taking a breath of it's smoke. James blows a puff out through his mouth and lays down on the roof slabs. He tilts his head up and sees Rachel climbing onto her own roof top from across a large field. Quickly throwing away the cig, James waves to get her attention.

Waving back, Rachel pulls out her phone and sends a message to James.

"_Hey James. Your cousin visiting again?_"

"_Yeah. It sucks. Wanna sneak out again?_"

"_Maybe. You know how my parents are_"

"_Think__ we could head out now?_"

James looks up from his phone to see vaguely see Rachel smile at him before climbing back into her window. She emerges later wearing a sweatshirt over her buttoned up shirt. Smiling himself, James climbs off the roof, with Rachel doing the same. Once down, they run into a nearby forest and meet up a few minutes later after entering.

James leads them through the woods before emerging through some bushes. They then walk down the sidewalk to a local club that they usually go to. Arriving there, James walks in with Rachel latched onto his arm like usual. It was usual business for getting her in. Once in, James was getting fist bumps and high fives from almost everyone there. He led them to their private table where two body guards were standing with bandanas over their faces.

"I still don't know how you convinced the club owner to allow this" Rachel says

"Well, he's an old acquaintance. So knowing people helps"

James leaned back against the chair and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"I'm guessing this is more relaxing than dealing with your cousin?" Rachel says

"Definitely"

"Well, I'm just glad that...wait...James? Is that who I think it is?"

"Wh-oh shit..."

James turns his head down as he sees Richard walk into the club with his lackeys. Luckily they didn't notice them, and took a seat by the bar.

"Well, we should probably go" James says

"Wait" Rachel says, pointing at the door once more

Carter walks in with his motorcycle lackeys and starts looking around. Probably searching for James.

"Shit...this just keep getting better and better" James says

"What are we gonna do?" Rachel says

"I can make a diversion, but you need to leave"

"What? I'm not just gonna abandon you"

"You won't be abandoning me. I'll meet you at the treeline by our houses"

"Ok, you'd better not get too hurt"

James got up and tilted his head, signalling the guards to follow him while Rachel made her escape through the crowd and out the front door. James walked up to Richard and tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, Richard sees James and adopts a surprised expression.

"Mahala motherf***er" James says, giving Richard a hard right hook to his jaw. The two body guards started knocking out Richard's lackey's. James smirked to himself as he ran towards the Staff door, but froze when he heard the sound of a gun, and felt something go through his stomach area.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was someone yelling his name, and the sound of machine gun fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel immediately ran for the forest. Reaching the treeline, Rachel starts to enter, but stops when the sound of police sirens comes blaring through the road. Rachel watched as the Police Cruisers flew past her towards the club that she was just at.

"Oh dammit. James what did you do?" Rachel says as she runs back to the club. Getting to the location, Rachel grows concerned at the sight of an ambulance that was there. She quickly rushes over to where a body is being carried by a stretcher. It was James.

Rachel quickly walks with the people holding the stretcher. She was let onto the ambulance if she didn't interrupt the doctors while they were working. She knew that she was in for a long and stressful night.

* * *

OK, that's it for the Prologue. So...yeah

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all. Time for the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Carleen (Here's more. Read on)

Anime PJ (Glad you like it)

Jack Russel (Thanks for checking out the story)

Views:

18+

So...not much, but that's kind of expected. So let's starts up the next chapter

* * *

Once driven to the hospital, James was taken to the E.R. while Rachel had to sit in the Waiting Room. After a few tense hours, a doctor came out looking for Rachel. He lead her to the room that James had been moved to.

"He was lucky that the bullet went straight through and didn't hit any vital organs"

"So he's going to be ok?"

"After a few days, yes, he'll be good as new"

"Thank you doctor"

"It was no trouble at all"

The doctor opens the door and shuts it once Rachel enters the room. Rachel took a few steps forward and looked to her left to see James lying down on a hospital cot. Their eyes met for a moment before Rachel walked up next to his cot and knelt down next to him. She gently rested her head by his side.

James gently placed his hand on Rachel's back to comfort her. He could feel her shake as he rubbed her back.

"I-I thought I lost you" Rachel says with tears running down her face

"Come on now, I'm ok. Don't cry, sshhhh"

James scooted over a bit, letting Rachel crawl up onto the cot and lie down next to him. James wrapped his arms around her as she curled up to James's chest. Looking at a clock, James sees that it's 1:00 A.M. He takes notice of Rachel's gentle breathing, signifying that she fell asleep. Closing his own eyes, James falls asleep with Rachel held in his arms.

Time Skip

Rachel woke up with a sore arm. Looking around, she sees that it's the hospital room that James was put in. Locating the source of her pain, she sees her arm had wrapped itself around James, and they were latched onto each other. Gently prying herself loose, Rachel quietly left a note and exited the room.

One her way out, the doctor that operated on James told her that normally he would have asked her to leave, but she was a special exception. Rachel headed for school a bit confused at the comment, but shook it off as she walked to her locker. Luckily her teachers didn't assign any homework, so she was set.

After getting her things, Rachel went to her classroom and sat next to her best friend, Jill Valentine.

"Hey Jill"

"Hey Rach. I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer. Something wrong?"

"No, everything's ok..."

"Hmm...does it have anything to do with the shootout at a local club?"

"I...I don't know what you're you talking about"

"Rrriiiiiiiiigggghhhttttt"

"*Sigh* Ok...I was at the club, but I wasn't there when everything went down"

"From what I heard, the club owner actually left his office, with his elite enforcers. Juggernaut armor and such"

"Damn, I'm glad I wasn't there"

"Yeah, and you never answered my question, where were you?"

"I was with James at the hospital"

"So that's who got shot. Heard about that too but I wasn't told who was shot. Is he alright?"

"As well as expected after being shot"

They stopped talking and focused on class a bit before having to go to their next class. The day went by without anything too interesting. Soon it was time to leave, and Rachel was getting her schools things packed into her backpack. Unfortunately, she was cornered again by Richard while walking to the hospital.

Richard pulled her into an alley between a couple buildings and shoved her into a small clearing. Looking for an escape, Rachel only sees a ladder that's to high for her to reach. She accidentally backs herself into a corner as Richard walks up to her.

"I should be hitting you right now, but for good reason I'm not" Richard says

"W-what?"

"I need information, and you're the only one I know that can give me the info i need"

"Well...what do you need to know?"

"Who was that Carter guy at the club, and yes I know you were there"

"He...he's James' cousin...that's all I know, well, besides the fact that he's a jackass"

"Hmm...consider yourself lucky then"

Richard then backs off and leaves a confused Rachel behind him. Getting her barrings, Rachel leaves the alley and heads to the hospital. Once entering she goes to James' room and talks to him for a while. She fills him in on what happened with Richard, making James a bit nervous at what was to come.

"James...is there...something you should tell me?"

"Yes...but I can't say here. Look, I get released tomorrow. I should probably tell you at your house, since I don't want Carter listening in"

"Ok...but you'd better have a good explanation"

James was true to his word, because when Rachel left school the next day James was waiting for her. Together they walked to Rachel's home and she brought him to her room.

"Ok, now what's this all about?"

"Well...I haven't been with the most respectable people. I've been involved in gang activity"

"What!? Why!?"

"I'm doing this to protect you"

"You don't need to go to extremes"

"You don't understand. Do you know what my cousin would do to you? He could torture you, in a vulgar and disgusting way. I can't let that happen to you"

"James..."

James' wrist watch started beeping.

"I need to go, but..."

"I understand...just stay safe"

"Alright"

As James starts to leave, he quickly gives Rachel a peck on the cheek, making her face go red.

"See ya Rachel"

James leaves the building and heads to the rendevous point.

"See ya" Rachel says

Shaking her head, she starts working on her homework. Getting frustrated after a couple hours, she shuts her school book and leans back in her chair. Letting out a sigh she hears the front door open. Assuming her parents just arrived back home, she closes her eyes to relax for a moment.

Her bedroom door opens, and a figure wearing a ski mask enters. Finally taking notice, Rachel stands up in fright and looks at the man in front of her.

"Who are you?"

Nothing.

The figure starts walking towards her, and she moves back. Rachel suddenly finds herself cornered as the masked man walks up to her. He grabs her by the throat, as she tries to pry his fingers off. He then tears at the front of her shirt, and exposes her chest. Feeling her chest he moves his knee between her legs. Whimpering in fear, Rachel tilts her head away and lets out a strangled cry as he knees her in her sensitive area.

Suddenly, she wakes up on her bed, with everything the way she left it. Folding her knees to her chest, she starts crying. It seemed so real. She started thinking that perhaps she might need James and his gang after all.

The door downstairs opened with a creek. Rachel grabbed a combat knife that her father gave her as protection and waited behind her door. As the door opened she heard the person say, "Rach? You there?". Realizing it was James, she dropped the knife and grabbed him in a tight hug. Surprised, James merely hugged back, but he could tell something was up.

James gently lifted Rachel up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and sat down beside her. She was clinging onto his arm is if her life depended on it. Taking his boots off, James laid down beside her and wrapped the blankets around them. Rachel cuddled up to James and placed her head in the crook of his neck. All the while she was whispering, "Don't leave me...don't leave me..."

The next morning, Rachel woke up to find that she had entangled their legs together. Blushing a bit, she only closes her eyes and tries to rest a bit more. Soon she feels James shuffle a bit, signifying that he was partially awake. He opens his eyes to see Rachel looking at him. Wiping away some loose hair, he looks into her eyes once more.

Rachel rests her head on James' chest and says, "I don't want to go to school today"

"Want me to call you in sick?"

Rachel nods in his chest.

James pulls out his phone and calls the principal. He tells him that Rachel isn't feeling well. Hanging up, James lies his head back on the pillow, and Rachel laid her head back on James' shoulder.

"I'm guessing that the reason you were up so late was because of a nightmare?"

Rachel nods.

"You know I'll protect you"

Another nod.

From downstairs, someone was trying to open the front door. It sounded like he was picking the lock. Soon they both heard a click, and sprang they into action. Rachel hid in her closet while James picked up the knife that Rachel left on the floor. The bedroom door slowly opened and the figure walked inside. He was wearing a black ski mask, and was holding a G-17 Pistol with a suppressor.

James quickly grabbed his by the neck and aimed the knife at his throat.

"Alright, who sent you?"

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'"

James dug the blade in a bit deeper, almost drawing blood.

"It was Carter, alright!?"

"You're just a grunt" James says as he takes the pistol, "Now get out of here"

The grunt was about to leave, but quickly remembered something.

"I was suppose to give a note to a girl named Rachel. Think you can pass it on?"

"Yeah, just get out of here"

The grunt left, and the click of the door signified his departure. Rachel got out of her hiding place and swiped the note from James.

"Rach, be careful. You don't know what he might have wrote"

Rachel skims over the note, and becomes pale as she drops the note and curls herself up at her bed. Looking at the note, James tears it up and sits down next to her. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she quickly clings onto James. He could feel her sobbing into his shoulder, and she was shaking in fright.

"Why me? Why me?" Rachel keeps repeating

"Shh, sshhh, I'm here...I'll protect you"

"P-promise?"

"I promise"

James spent the rest of the day comforting and defending Rachel. He only left when absolutely necessary, and gave Rachel the pistol for protection. They both knew that their future was going to be a challenge.

* * *

So a lot of things happened. Nothing else to say right now so...yeah

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all. Time for the next chapter. Stat Chart first:

Reviewers:

Anime PJ (Well you're right about that part)

roseimage (I'm glad you like the story)

Shannty (Hey, glad you could make it. And I'm glad you like the story so much. As for Jill, I've yet to decide who to pair her with)

[Review any pairings you might want and I'll think about them]

Views:

47+

Let's start this

* * *

Rachel woke up feeling James' arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Smiling to herself, she relaxed herself and closed her eyes again.

"_I wonder if he feels the same way_" Rachel thinks to herself, "_We've been friends for so long, but he may not share the same feelings_"

Rachel feel into another peaceful sleep and started dreaming about the time they first met.

* * *

A young Rachel sitting in the forest near her home. She was plucking some flower petals when a young boy came into the forest.

"Hello, my name's Rachel"

"Hi, I'm James"

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my parents just moved in"

"Well, wanna play?

"Sure"

The two children became the best of friend after that. They always met in the forest and played in the trees and talked about exploring the whole forest.

Rachel starts dreaming about her first encounter with Richard in her middle school days.

Rachel was getting some things from her locker when someone slammed her locker shut, nearly getting her hands.

"Don't be late for class Rachel" Richard says as he cornered her with is lackeys

"Please leave me alone"

"Why would I do that?" Richard says, pulling at her hair, "It's too much fun"

Someone tapped Richards shoulder, making him turn around to see who it was.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"Shut up"

Richard pushes Rachel against her locker as he leaves to who knows where.

"You alright Rach?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Looks like you got a small cut"

Rachel had got a small cut on her arm when she was pushed against the locker. Part of the locker was a bit jagged, which was what cut her.

"I'll take you to the nurse"

"No, James, I can go by myself"

"No you aren't. Richard could try and hurt you again, and I'm going to defend you if he does"

Rachel remembers how nice James was. She had friend, with Jill being an example, but there was something about James that made her feel safe. Rachel felt something shake her a bit, and heard someone whisper, "Rachel".

Rachel woke up to see James hovering over her with a smirk no his face.

"Good morning" James greets

"Morning"

"It's a Saturday, so we have the whole day to ourselves"

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"I...no, it's nothing..."

Deciding to let the subject go, James gets up and checks his phone for any new messages, and is surprised to find a message from Nathan, asking him to call him back when he can. James called him up and asked what he needed, only to find that there was something going on in Florida that he needed to take care of.

"So what do you need me to do?" James asks over the phone

"I need you to come with me as my commander"

"To Florida!?"

"Yes..."

"Really? Just let me think about it"

"Ok, you've got till next week"

James hung up and laid down again, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Everything alright?" Rachel asks

"Yeah, I just need to go on a long trip"

"Oh...I heard Florida"

"Yeah...think you could call up an old friend to protect you for a while?"

"You know my old friends are actually older, in college. Either Freshmen of Sophomores"

"I know, but I need to go. I don't want to, but-"

"I understand, you have a life too. You don't need to stay with me forever, as much as we'd both like to"

"Well ok, remember to call me if you need help, I'll send someone"

"I will, good luck"

James gives Rachel a goodbye hug, and she savors his protective hold until he finally lets go. He then walks out the door with a click, and Rachel feels something akin to loneliness. Her cell phone then rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rchel, it's Thomas. I'm back in town for a bit, wanna hang out?"

* * *

When James left Rachel's house, he walked to the rendezvous point inside an airport. He then boarded the plane with Nathan and a few enforcers. More would be at Florida to back them up. As the plane soared through the air, Nathan handed James a small brief case, which held his weapon. Nodding to each other, they waited for the plane to land.

As the plane slowed to a halt, everyone gathered their belongings and exited the aircraft. James and Nathan left with their men and headed towards their Ops Station. A rival gang was stepping up their game, and they needed to be taken down. James was to set charges on support beams on the walls as a distraction, while Nathan would lead the men into the compound and kill them off.

James pulled out his weapon from the case, a Suppressed M1911A1 Pistol. He could have chosen something more intimidating, but he was going to be using stealth this time. As James approached each fence, he placed the C4 charges as he went along. Soon he left to a safe distance, and set the charges. While the gang's forces fanned out by the walls, Nathan crawled out through one of the sewer lids with his men.

The gang members on the inside were cut down one by one. It wasn't before the gang members outside heard the gunshots did they figure out they had been tricked. It was too late though as they were flanked from front and behind, and were shot down. Only a few gang members were left to be interrogated, giving James some time to spare.

Quickly dialing Rachel's phone number, James waits for her to pick up.

* * *

Thomas had arrived about a half an hour later, and had taken her to get some dinner. They kept it simple and just went out for some pizza, but it was nice to meet up with an old friend.

"So how's college?" Rachel asks

"It's fine. A bit different than Highschool, but it's cool"

"That's nice"

"So...still friends with that James guys?"

"Yes, and don't be so hypercritical, he's a good guy"

"He's a thug"

"Well, maybe, but he's still a good guy"

"You know...I always thought of you as more than a friend"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I know it's silly, but, you're a great person, and very intelligent"

"Is this your attempt at flirting?"

"Only if it works"

"Well, you're half way there then"

"I hope this isn't too personal, but...you're not seeing anyone yet, are you?"

"...not..recently"

They then change subject and continue eating and eventually left to go for a walk. Then went to a park nearby and sat down on a bench to rest for a bit. Rachel's phone started to ring and she answered it.

"James? How are you? Are you alright?"

Thomas adopts an annoyed expression.

"I'm fine Rach, don't worry about it. How have you been? Carter or Richard give you any trouble yet?"

"Luckily no, I'm at the park with Thomas"

"Heh, is that the same Thomas that went to college?"

"Yeah"

"He hates me"

"What? No, he just...dislikes you"

"Riiiiight. I need to head out, but...just stay safe, alright? I might have something for you when I get back"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

They both hang up and put their phones away. James went to Nathan to see whet their next move was, while Thomas sees someone familiar walk out of an alleyway.

"Hey, isn't that Carter?" Thomas says

"Oh boy. Let's just go"

"Alright"

Both of them get up and leave before Carter can notice them, and go back to Rachel's house. They both stand at the front door with Rachel's patent's car in the driveway. And the sun was setting behind the mountains.

"Well, today was fun. I'm glad that we could hang out" Rachel says

"Me too, maybe we could do this again some time" Thomas responds

"That would be nice"

Thomas then captures Rachel's lips in a quick kiss, causing her to blush.

"Have a nice night" Thomas says, walking away

"Night..." Rachel says in a daze. She then walks into her house and her parents greet her. Rachel asked how their business trip went, and they were happy to say everything went smoothly. Rachel's father was the boss of a technical company that researched new military weapons. And her mother helped her husband handle the financial part of their business.

Giving her parents a quick hug good night, Rachel went upstairs to get ready for bed. After changing and finishing her routine, which normally involved brushing her teeth and her hair, she got into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, feeling safer now that her parents were back.

* * *

Back in Florida, James was told that the interrogations were successful, and that they would make their move in 3 days. That gave him enough time to buy the gift. Going into a jewelry store, James started looking around for the wanted item.

"May I help you?" An employee asks

"Yeah, do you have this item?" James asks, pulling out a small piece of paper with an image on it

"You're lucky, we only have a couple left, that is, if you can meet the price"

"I'm sure I can"

"Alright, it should be in aisle 4"

"Thank you"

Going to the specific aisle, James obtains the item and buys it. He has it placed in it's container and puts it in a safe spot in his coat pocket. He leaves the store with a smile on his face, thinking about how shocked Rachel was going to be.

* * *

A.N. Ok, that's it for now. If you know how I write then you'll know that when things look really great, bad things are coming. I've actually got a song picked out for the chapter, so that's good...kind of.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. Time for the next chapter. But first, the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Shannty (You'll find that Thomas is going to be causing a lot of problems in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing)

The95will (Thanks for the review)

Anime PJ (Luckly I'm not going to use those ideas for this one. There is going to be limes and eventual smut, but none of my usual antics)

Views:

77+

So we're time skipping to James' return, and keep in mind it's been a while, and Thomas has had plenty of time to make his move.

* * *

As James exited the plane with Nathan, the enforcers unloaded their luggage. It had taken almost a full week to get everything under control, and almost a full day's trip back. James was led to the truck by Nathan and entered the passenger's seat while Nathan went into the driver's seat. Nathan started up the vehicle and started driving away from the airport.

"My men will take care of the luggage" Nathan says

"That makes it easier on us"

"Yeah, I'm sure you want to meet up with your girlfriend again"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Yet"

"Just focus on driving"

Nathan dropped James off at his house and drove off to who knows where. James noticed that Carter and his men must have left since the motorcycles were gone. Entering his house, James pulled out his phone and called Rachel. It took a few minutes, but Rachel finally answered.

"Hey Rach, I'm home"

"You are? Great"

Something told James that she wasn't that excited that he was back.

"So, mind if I stop by?"

"Sorry, my parents came back, and you know what they'll say"

"Alright. Maybe we could meet up sometime"

James starts walking up to his room while she responds. Over the phone, James could swear she heard someone else with her. Curious, he climbed up onto the roof and tried to see into her room. Not that he was stalking her, but felt more concerned.

"So what've you been doing while I've been gone?"

"An old friend stopped by and I hung out with him"

"Him?"

"Yeah..."

"Would that someone be Thomas?"

James notices a second figure that looked like Thomas in Rachel's room.

"How did you know?"

"You just told me"

"Ugh...yes, it's him"

"Hmm...well I've got some business to take care of so I might stop by in a couple days"

"Ok, well, I'm glad you're back"

"See ya"

James hangs up without waiting for a response. Sure he was a bit jealous, but that was natural. Deciding to keep tabs on him, James called up Nathan to have him send someone to follow them the next day. James went back inside and passed out on his bed, completely drained.

In Rachel's room, Thomas just gave her a kiss goodnight and was leaving.

"Thank you for letting me visit sir" Thomas says to Rachel's father

"No problem. Come back any time"

Thomas leaves the house and drives off to an apartment that he was staying at, unaware of the Spectre following him.

* * *

(A.N. So the song would fit in this spot I guess. If you haven't heard of it, it's called, "Warzone" by The Wanted)

The next morning, Rachel woke up and got ready for school. Surprisingly, Richard hadn't been bullying him ever since Thomas arrived. Maybe he didn't want to mess with him, it was a nice change though. Once in school, Rachel hung around with Jill and her friend Clair.

Later Chris came to walk Claire to class with his friend Leon. Rachel noticed Jill stare a bit at Leon, and she nudged her with her elbow.

"What?" Jill asks, with Rachel giving her the look, "Shut up"

Both of them then went to class themselves.

School went by surprisingly quickly, and was walking to the park to meet up with Thomas. She saw him leaning against a tree waiting for her.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hey Tom"

"How was school"

"It was fine"

"Good"

They both left and headed for Rachel's place. And both of them were unaware of the two people watching them.

"Circle around, I'll stay with them"

One figure nodded and walked away while the other one stayed behind them.

Rachel and Thomas finally made it back to her house and saw that her parents had left for work. They both entered but failed to notice the door didn't completely close. Thomas started kissing her neck, causing her to giggle. She then led him to her room (A.N. You sick people) and they started a make out session, with the door partly open.

James had followed them to her house, and sent the Spectre to get to an observation point. He then slowly opened the door and heard the sound of someone jumping onto a bed. James slowly and quietly made his way upstairs and saw Rachel and Thomas through the small opening in the door.

With little effort, James pushed the door the rest of the way open, causing them to gap at him in shock. Rachel immediately got up and rush to him.

"No, you don't understand" Rachel tries to say, keeping him from murdering Thomas

"I don't understand?What is there to understand? You were kissing him, and vise versa"

"You were gone, and Tom was-"

"'Tom'? I never knew you were on such good terms"

"Just leave James, you're not wanted here" Thomas says

"You can just shut the f*** right up!"

"You can't make me. You use violence to solve your problems, which only makes it worse. You probably don't even really care about Rachel"

"I've protected Rachel ever since we were little, so don't you dare say I don't give a damn about her!"

"James, just go" Rachel says, "Don't make it worse"

"Fine, if this is what you want...then I'll take my leave"

James then left her bedroom, but stopped in the frame of the door.

"Oh, and it's good to see you too" James says, tossing her a thin square shaped box, and left before she could question him.

Rachel could hear the door slam shut, and sat down in exhaustion.

"Maybe I should go" Thomas says

"Yeah..."

Thomas then leaves the building as well, without the loud bang of the door. Rachel then opens the small case, and covers her mouth in surprise. There was a beautiful necklace, with a ruby in the middle. Tears start flowing down Rachel's eyes, thinking of what James must be feeling. Quickly putting the necklace on, Rachel leaves the case behind and runs out of her house.

Rachel then looked around to try and find James, but couldn't find him anywhere. She then went back inside, since it was starting to get dark. She could feel something bad was going to happen though, and felt that she would get caught in the middle of it.

(A.N. So...that was a thing...moving on)

* * *

When James left, he was called by Nathan, saying a big time gang had taken up residents in their nice town. Nathan picked up James in his usual truck and started driving them to the docks.

"You don't look that good bro" Nathan says

"I'm fine"

"Let's put on some tunes"

Usual Suspects started playing on the radio.

"Oh man, I need this" James this

"Yeah, I know what music you like. These guys are badass"

"Hell yeah"

Soon they stopped at the docks, where both gangs were aiming their weapons at each other, waiting for some kind of command. James and Nathan stepped out of the truck, each sporting a bandanna and shades.

James grabbed an AK-47 from on of their gang members and waited for Nathan's go. The rival gang leader stepped out wearing juggernaut armor, and carrying an M60.

"Damn, this guy has some good gear" James says

"Maybe we could ask for it nicely"

"Hell no, that's to boring"

Nathan attempted to negotiate, but when the rival gang cocked their guns, James and his own men fired first, shooting them up. The leader was dog pilled, but pushed them all off and shot them. James pulled out his knife and charged him. Nathan's men provided him cover fire.

Holding the knife blade facing downwards, James rammed the blade in between the fabric in the neck. James tore the knife from his throat and ran to cover. The rival gang leader kept shooting even as he bled out. Eventually he did die, and the other rival gang members were left for dead. James shot his AK at the rival gang members that ran away. They all fell like rag dolls. While shooting, James just stared through his shades with no remorse. Those who went against him would end up dead.

Nathan walked up next to him holding the M60 and started firing as well. Within minutes, they were all dead. James tossed the AK back to his gang member and started walking out of the docks. Nathan let him go and helped drag the bodies away.

James walked back to his house, and when he got there, he went inside and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Wiping his face, James then pulled out his Deagle out of his coat pocket and tossed it on a table. He then took off his bandanna and shades and placed them on the same table. Closing his eyes, James falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

In Rachel's room, she had been in her sitting in her bed holding her necklace. It fit around her neck perfectly, and it looked like it cost a fortune. Soon, she laid down and pulled the covers over her body. She then fell into a troubled slumber.

* * *

A.N. So that's it. Lots of things went on, and you're probably wondering how I'm going to fix everything. Well, you'll have to stay at the edge of your seat, 'cause this is only the beginning.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Hello everyone, some things happened last chapter, but before we continue, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Anime PJ (Well things are going to get really complicated, so...just relax and let me take care of things. Thanks for reviewing)

Shantty (Yeah things got really tense. Glad you liked the little LeonXJill, and thanks for reviewing)

Views:

156+

Let's continue, there's going to be some incest in this. I don't know what if it's called that with cousin/cousin, meh. And remember, they are freshman and there is such a thing called, DRAMA! WOW! Ok, on with the story

* * *

(A.N. Sorry, to interrupt, but I just wanted to say something before it starts. The club that James' cousin has, imagine that the entrance looks like the one on Payday 2. That's all, continue)

James woke up and just stared to the ceiling. Getting up, he walked over to a small mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle beer. Taking a large swig, James sits back down on the couch and replays the events of yesterday. He then picked up his bandanna and pistol and walked outside. Getting into his truck, he heads to his cousin's club instead of Nathan's.

Parking in the driveway, James put on the bandanna and pocketed the gun. He then walked inside past the bouncer and started looking for his cousin. He soon found her listening to a message.

"You ain't doin' nothin', you hear! You won't be nothin' more than a junkie!" The voice message ends, with James' cousin laughing at it

"He seems like a nice guy" James says

"James! Good to see ya cous"

"Yeah, you too Hannah"

Hannah had a medium build and had a slim body, but was stronger than she looks. She also had a couple tattoos around her body, and her chest wasn't as large as Rachel's but was decently sized. Her hair was let down and the ends had purple color on them.

"You come to start rappin' again?"

"Nah, just got to drown myself in some booze"

"Well here" Hannah says, tossing him a can of alcohol, "My personal brew"

James takes a sip and says, "Damn, that's good"

"Well, what's the problem?"

"Huh?"

"I know that you only drink when something's wrong, so what is it?"

"Umm...I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Alright...but you know you can trust me"

"I know"

They both spent their time drinking while a certain blonde haired girl parked her car and walked up to the bouncer.

"Did a James Winter enter?" Rachel asks

"..."

"Can I enter?"

"No..."

"Ugh, can you get him for me then?"

"..."

"Fine"

Rachel walks around the building, looking for a alternate means of entrance, and found a window that she would be able to crawl through. Once she succeeded in her goal, she looked around to find herself in a closet. Why a window would be connected to a closet? She would never understand. Exiting the closet, Rachel started looking around and eventually spotted him leaving what looked like that bosses office holding an almost empty bottle in his hands and an arm wrapped around someone else.

Shaking her head, Rachel tries to approach him, but looses him in the crowd. Soon she finds him standing of the stage and watches as he grabs the mic.

Shen then felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned around to see Jill smiling at her.

"Jill!?"

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I came to find James. I saw him leaving and followed him here"

"Well, best stay low right now. You're in deep gang territory"

"Thanks for the warning, but...wait, how did you get in here then?"

"My Uncle knows the bouncer. He helped me get in"

They both turned their attention to James.

"Hello hello, I'm here to pump you all up before your little...excursion. So! Let's do this"

The girl behind him signaled for some other people to start playing, and Rachel watched as she wrapped her arms around James' body from behind.

"Go for it babe" Hannah whispers seductively into his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist so that he could move his arms more easily.

* * *

(A.N. So I chose "Help Me" this time. It's crude, but kind of catchy. For me anyways. It belongs to Deuce so there's no copywriting. OH, and if anyone takes offense to the song then I apologize. That's about it)

The drummer started to lightly tap his drum sticks on a couple drums while James quietly said "Help Me". Soon the whole band joined in:

_James:_

_Help me, I ain't got no brains_

_Help me, I can't feel no pain_

_Help me, I can't stand the rain_

_Help me 'fore I drift away_

_(X2)_

_I'm the George Bush of this rap s***_

_You can tell Randy Jackson to kiss my black ass_

_I'm the white Obama b****_

_You can judge this when I flip my middle finger up a little while I quit_

_I'm sick of these people tryin' to tell me what I got_

_These thousand drums make you want a little click,_

_Put 'em around in there, make 'em drown in with,_

_These other rap stars are like clowns it's sick_

_Like Monica Lewinsky when She's sucking on a 6-inch toothpick b****,_

_Just got her b***s in so she can do it do it_

_Make a new clit. While these kids are downloading and he's saying profound shit,_

_Yeah I ain't goin' down with my hand on my d***,_

_While the next world trade center blows up real quick,_

_Hold up I think you need another doughnut Mr. officer_

_Everybody go nuts!_

_Help me, I ain't got no brains_

_Help me, I can't feel no pain_

_Help me, I can't stand the rain_

_Help me 'fore I drift away_

_(X2)_

_Look what I've become,_

_This place I've begun_

_Started as The One and still don't give a f***_

_These b****es getting love_

_No more Grenade a' Dove_

_You 30 rappers *belch*_

_You still ain't gonna buzz_

_You can dream, You can dream but you gonna suck_

_I got the voice and the lips baby turn it up_

_I don't need MTV when I sell this much_

_I'd rather be on Carson Daily than Oprah, son_

_I am better than that_

_I'm a veteran, kid_

_Gotta get these kids offa medicine b****_

_Who's better than him_

_I'mma ruin that b****_

_I told you once now I'mma tell you again_

_At least fight back, p****_

_Give me a challenge_

_I'm the BOSS mother****er you don't want no static_

_B-O-S-S, Deuce is back b****_

_Yo, Truth_

_Truth:_

_"Yo wassup?"_

_James:_

_"Pass the automatic!"_

_Help me, I ain't got no brains_

_Help me, I can't feel no pain_

_Help me, I can't stand the rain_

_Help me 'fore I drift away_

_(X2)_

_Yeah!_

_These labels wanna put me away for good_

_They wanna keep me in the hood_

_But I keep swinging right back like you know I should_

_Making history in the books_

_You suck_

_there's no buts_

_The whole music industry can lick my n**s, m__other******_

_I ain't got no love for some fake a** wannabe Donald Trump_

_Help me, I ain't got no brains_

_Help me, I can't feel no pain_

_Help me, I can't stand the rain_

_Help me 'fore I drift away_

_(X2)_

(A.N. And that's it)

* * *

As the song drew to a close, Rachel and Jill noticed some people slipping on bandannas and sunglasses. Others were taking large crates outside, which was a bit concerning. Jill said goodbye to Rachel and suggested that she take her lead and lave while she still could. Rachel took her advice and left with Jill.

Back inside, James was chugging down another bottle in Hannah's office while she ogled him. She got up from the chair she was sitting and dragged him to the couch sitting against a wall. She pushed him down onto the couch and sat on his lap, straddling his waist.

"You know...you were always my favorite cousin" Hannah says, kissing James' neck

"You too~" James says in a slur

He then grabbed her a** and pulled her closer. Hannah then lost herself as James started kissing her neck and felt her chest. Hannah started pulling off their shirt,

(A.N. NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE!)

but someone started knocking on the door, and said that everyone was ready. Agitated, Hannah straightens out their clothes and they both open the door and leave the room. Hannah then went into Boss Mode and started ordering people into the cars and put her own bandanna around her face and saw that James was ahead of her.

James climbed into the passenger seat of one of the cars and held a shotgun in his lap. Soon they all drove out and started heading towards the outskirts of the town. Eventually, some motorcycles started driving next to them. Readying the shotgun, James waits until they were close. Once one of them was in the kill zone, He fired. The man fell off his vehicle and the motorcycle crashed on the road.

The other cars lit up with gunfire as well, dispatching all of the cyclers. Something was familiar about the motorcycles though. It was right in the back of his head, some small factor. Shaking it away, James focuses back on the road and watches as an oil refinery came into view. The vehicles stopped and everyone unloaded.

"Alright everyone, we're hitting this place for as many resources as we can. Don't get yourself killed" Hannah says, lifting up an M60 with one arm, "Let's go"

James and Hannah led two different groups our of three. One would be a distraction, the second would help support the first, and the third would steal the supplies. James watched at Hannah fired the machine gun as if it had no recoil. After a good hour of so, the third group saw seen leaving and the first and second group helped provide cover fire.

Soon everyone was back in the cars and driving away as fast as possible. They all made it back safely with only a few people wounded, and no casualties. Hannah pulled James away for a private celebration. One the door was shut, Hannah started to eat James' face while simultaneously undressing both of them.

* * *

Once Rachel left, Jill called her to tell her that she could spend the night at her place if she wanted to, have some girl time. Agreeing, Rachel followed Jill in her car and parked her own vehicle on the side of the road. Both girls walked into Jill's house and said a quick greeting to Jill's parents before going to Jill's room.

Once there, they proceeded to do what they liked to do the most, talk about their love interests.

"So Jill, how're things going with Leon?" Rachel questions

"It's going good, he's taking me on a date over the weekend" Jill says with blush

"Good for you"

"Thanks, so what about you and James?"

"James? Well..."

"Uh oh, I could tell something was up"

"You could?"

'Yeah. You had a sad look on your face when he was performing. Something going on?"

"You know how Thomas came to visit?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well...James caught us making out" Rachel admits with a guilty look on her face

"Damn, that sucks"

"Worst part was, he bought me this" Rachel says, pulling the necklace out of her shirt, and Jill stared in awe at the workmanship and beauty of the necklace.

"That's beautiful"

"I know..."

"Well how do you plan on fixing this?"

"James will probably wan some time to cool off...so I guess we just wait for now"

"You aren't afraid that he already has someone else?"

"No, why?"

"No reason" Jill says with a nervous look on her face. Rachel may not have taken too much notice, but the girl with James was holding him like a lover, and that didn't bode well. Finishing their little "talk" they both settled down for the night. Rachel was given a sleeping bag, at her request, and both girls found themselves falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

A.N. And that's it. Well that's a lot so...yeah. Wonder what Hannah's role in this will be. Hmm...OH, you'll all be glad to know that I plan on stretching this story into their senior year, and maybe make a sequel for it. Maybe. It all depends on how I do in this one.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Let's show that beloved Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Carleen (Thanks for the info)

Anime PJ (Glad you liked the chapter. And for the *****, well, I'll probably post it when I think that it's ready)

Shantty (Thanks for reviewing, and Hannah is going to bring something into this story that'll change a lot of things)

Views:

211+

So a lot of stuff happened, let's begin shall we?

* * *

Hannah groaned in pleasure as James rammed his manhood in her and came. She curled up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips before closing her eyes. James stroked her head and rested his chin on her head. A couple weeks had passed since James had found Rachel with Thomas, and it still haunted him. Hannah had been very understanding and had done whatever she could to help him. James then closed his eyes and dozed off too.

Soon He woke up to find Hannah missing and her clothes were gone too. Dressing himself, James exits the room and sees Hannah sitting on the stage talking on her cellphone.

"So you'll pay you requested amount? Alright" Hannah says before hanging up, "Oh hey babe"

"Hey, who was that?"

"No one, but we've got a concert scheduled"

"I told you that I'm not sure about going public again"

"Don't worry, it isn't going to happen until a week, so you've got time to practice"

"*Sigh* what am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me" Hannah says, giving him a hug and looking into his eyes

"You know me so well"

"Of course"

They started looking through different songs trying to figure out what to do when they decided to go out for lunch. James got into the passenger seat as Hannah drove them to a local restaurant. They both ordered and waited for the waiter to deliver their food. Hannah rubbed her leg against James' while they waited.

A certain blonde haired girl entered the same restaurant with Jill, Chris, and Leon. The four of them sat at a table, and Jill noticed a familiar person.

"No...that isn't"

"Something up sis?" Chris asks

"No..."

Chris merely shrugs and looks through the menu.

"I heard about a new gym opening up, wanna check it out?" Leon asks Chris

"Sure, you girls interested?"

Both agree and then all four order. Leon sees part of the face of a familiar person. Shaking his head, he starts eating as the waiter returns with their food. Soon the four friends left and hopped into Chris' truck. They drove down to the new gym and parked the vehicle. They all went inside and payed for a week pass and changed into some workout clothes. They walked inside the main room to see sand bags handing in one area, treadmills, a couple mats, and a sparing ring.

Rachel saw a boy and girl in the sparing ring, the boy swung his leg in a ow sweep, but the girl jumped over the leg and tackled him, which caused them to tangle themselves together. They both started laughing as they untangled themselves. Rachel recognized that laugh, and didn't notice when Jill asked her what they should do first.

"Rachel!"

"W-what?"

"Come on, let's test out those punching bags"

Both girls move over to the punching bags and put on the gloves that were there. Both girls noticed that you could push the punching bag forward a few feet. Giving it a punch, Jill watches the bag move a few inches.

"Cool" Jill says, moving the punching bag back, "Give it a try Rach"

Rachel pulls back her hand a thrusts it forward, pushing the punching bag a few more inches farther than Jill.

"Damn, you've been holding out"

"Rachel?" Someone says

Rachel looks to see James standing there with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Good to see you..." James says

"You too" Rachel says looking away

"I'll leave you two alone" Jill says, and goes to talk with the girl James was sparing with, who was running on a treadmill.

"I've seen these kinds of punching bags before, watch" James says

(A.N. If you can get this reference then you get a cookie)

James threw one punch, then another, and spun his leg around and kicked it, making a large boom! The punching bag flew all the way to the other side.

"Wow..." Rachel says in awe

"That's easy, others have a longer kick distance and are more difficult. So...how have you been?"

"I've been ok..."

"Thomas still hanging around?"

"No...he left awhile ago..." Rachel says with an uncomfortable look on her face

"Uh huh..." James says, not convinced and a bit suspicious, "Well, I should get going"

James notices Hannah approaching him with their things. They both leave the gym and drove back to the club, and went into Hannah's Office.

"So...that was your ex?" Hannah asks as she sits down on her chair

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Jaes responds sitting on the couch

"You interaction with her, plus I talked with Jill. She'll pretty cool"

James nods. Hannah sighs and sits down in his lap and says, "Let's not think about that right now, alright?"

"Alright..."

Hannah gives James a light kiss on the lips and rests her head on his chest. James strokes Hannah's head and dozes off.

* * *

Soon the day had come where James could be performing. A large stage had been set up, and the other band members were getting ready. Hannah was on the drums, Rick was on the guitar, George was also on the guitar, and James and Brad would be on the vocals, along with some of the others. As they waited to start, James noticed a certain blonde haired girl standing in the crowd.

Rachel had been persuaded by Jill to go to a concert with herself, Leon, and Chris. What she didn't know was that James would be in the concert. As the four watched the band members walk onto the stage, Rachel noticed James pick up a microphone and nodded to the guy next to him.

Soon, everyone started quieting down, and then the music could be heard.

* * *

(A.N. "Everywhere I Go" by Hollywood Undead". Enjoy)

Brad started playing the guitar, which was tuned to sound like a banjo.

_James:_

_Everywhere I go, b****** always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show, B****_

_Everywhere I go, b****** always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

_Wake up, grab beer, grab rear, shave beard_

_Put on some scene gear_

_Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up_

_Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang s****_

_I'm undead, unfed_

_Been sleeping on bunk beds_

_Since ten_

_So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it_

_Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined_

_Brad:_

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40's poppin'_

_So just get buzzed and stay f***ed up_

_We keep them p***ies droppin'_

_(X2)_

_James:_

_When I start drinking_

_My d*** does all my thinking_

_Your friends want to be seen with me_

_And just like their big fake t****ies_

_D-Cups with extra filling_

_Take it out let me lick it quickly_

_Calm down it's just a hickie_

_I'll blame it on this whiskey sipping get's me tipsy_

_Drink fast and enjoy your buzz_

_Take back streets to avoid the fuzz_

_I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya'_

_I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta_

_Buy beer or pay the rent_

_My signing bonus was quickly spent_

_So I'll beat my meat like I'm a f***ing butcher_

_And I'll punk the p**** like I'm Ashton Kutcher_

_Brad:_

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40's poppin'_

_So just get buzzed and stay f***ed up_

_We keep them p***ies droppin'_

_(X2)_

_James:_

_Let's get this party jumpin'_

_Let's see some 40 chuggin'_

_I wanna see your booty rubbing_

_Against my d*** when I start buzzin'_

_Come on girls I wanna see you drinkin'_

_I wanna see your brain start shrinkin'_

_Make a move I saw you winkin'_

_Drunken p***ies what I'm thinkin'_

_I don't give a f*** if you're drunk or not_

_Turn it up loud feel the ambiance_

_Grab two h*** and do some body shots_

_I wanna party all night 'till they call the cops_

_F*** a wrist band l__et's all do a keg stand_

_I'm like Cheech without the Chong_

_Hittin' up the beer bong_

_When the cops show up_

_They're gonna get the finger_

_And I don't give a f***_

_Cuz I'm the designated drinker!_

_Brad:_

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40's poppin'_

_So just get buzzed and stay f***ed up_

_We keep them p***ies droppin'_

_(X4)_

_James:_

_Everywhere I go, b****** always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show, B****_

_Everywhere I go, b****** always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

(A.N. And that's all there is)

* * *

The whole crowd burst out in cheer at the end. James reveled in the feel, it brought back good memories, memories of when things were less complicated and simple. James and the others went through a couple more songs, which included: Bottle and a Gun, Tendencies, Been to Hell, No. 5, Glory, My Town, and Apologize. Soon everyone left through the back and the crowd dispersed.

Rachel was led back to their car by Jill while Chris got into the drivers seat and Leon in the passenger. Rachel stared blankly out of the window, while Jill noticed her friends behavior. She suggested that She should stay over for the night, seeing as how it was getting late. Jill and Rachel were dropped off and Chris and Leon took the truck and drove off somewhere.

Jill pulled Rachel upstairs into her room and sat her down on her bed.

"Alright Rach, what's up?" Jill asks

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that something is up, so spill"

"*Sigh* fine...when I saw James up there...and saw what was happening to him...I don't know, he's not the same anymore"

"Look, I understand that things haven't been easy with you two, but I think you should take with him before something happens"

"What are you talking about?"

Jill looks a bit uncomfortable and says, "Remember when I talked to James' cousin?"

Rachel nods.

"Well...while we were talking she let it slip that, and I quote; 'My little cousin knows how to work his hands'"

Rachel covers her mouth in shock.

"You don't think..." Rachel starts, "I need to talk to him"

"You can talk to him tomorrow, but right now I need to sleep" Jill says, sprawling herself on her bed. Rachel got into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Back with James and Hannah, both were in Hannah's Office, and Hannah was sucking her younger cousins manhood. Soon they went into a more intimate position, making them glad that the room was sound proof. They eventually collapsed unto each others embrace, and Hannah held herself close to her younger cousin. James heard his older cousin's breathing calm down, signifying that she fell asleep.

James closed his own eyes and fell asleep as well, feeling something missing.

* * *

A.N. Alright, let's end that here. I'm going to give you a piece of what James was singing in "Apologize":

_So many dollars stuffed in my wallet_

_Chain so bling yeah, you know that I'm a balla_

_We can take the blame 'cause your don't wanna_

_They roll their blunts in your marijuana_

_How can I run when the pigs got a chopper?_

_I got a gun but they got a lotta_

_Shootin' at the sky with a mother f****in ' sawed off_

_God bless a Catholic forgive me father_

_Now what's a man to do when another holds a Bible?_

_A vatican suing me holdin' me liable_

_Reflections of a kid and they call him suicidal_

_Dead beat such a sinner but we call him a child_

_How can you blame him a play ground they're dealin'_

_The mother still buyin' and the father still preachin'_

_And now it's up to me 'cause no one's gonna teach him_

_No nobody, nobody needs 'em_

And there you have it. That's all for now.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
